A United Family
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: From the eldest Delaware to the youngest Hawaii, their secrets, thoughts, and feelings are shared to you, straight from their journal entries. The United States express themselves throughout their history. Mentions of America. OC states.
1. The First State

**A/N: These stories on my OC states will all be based on different times in U.S. history or basically what each state thinks of their "siblings"/countries. Each will be a journal entry in a states' P.O.V. First chapter is on Delaware. This one takes place three days before the Confederacy States formed (Civil War).**

* * *

February 1, 1861 Journal entry 12 11:34 p.m.

Hello again. If you should know, things at home are getting worst by each passing day. I wish the Southern states would just stop. Our whole family can't even go thirty minutes without getting into an argument. We can't agree on anything no matter how hard we try. The South has even started talking nonsense about secession from our father. I don't believe they even have what it takes to be on their own. I don't want them to be on their own. I'm breaking a promise I made to my father. I'm their eldest brother; I'm supposed to be taking care of them with my life and keep them together. I'm failing.

I have a fear that all this fighting is going to get out of control. I don't want war. We've come too far to just be seperated. Why can't they understand that slavery is wrong? Yes, the North and South are different, but that is no reason to cede away from us.*sigh* I should move on.

My father, America, has been acting strange lately. Ever since the arguments were getting worse between us, he would almost always get a severe headache and disappear into his room. I'm worried about him. Just yesterday he came to me and said he has been having horrid nightmares, but told me not to tell the other states, as he didn't want them to worry. He never told me what those dreams were about. And just later today I found something else. I went into his room while he was with the Congress and found something that sent chills up my spine. It was a bloody knife I found under his bed with a white note that said only one thing:

C.S.A

I don't know what this means, but I'm determined to find out. I didn't tell anyone what I found, though I probably should. It looked serious. My fathers appearance has been changing also. It seems as though at one moment his eyes are colored a very light blue, but the next moment his eyes are back to sky blue. And sometimes Nantucket is missing. Perhaps it's just my imagination. Hopefully. I just pray that he's feeling all right.

It's getting late. I should get all the rest I need before we start to fight again. Please...please don't declare secession. You'll break his heart.

Regards,

Delaware

**Alright! First chapter down. Please remember to write nice reviews and/or constructive critisism.**


	2. The Garden State

**A/N: I'm back! Time for a new state. Chapter 2 is New Jersey's journal. I know she is the third state, but I'm saving Pennsylvania for a different chapter. B.T.W this chapter takes place a day after the Confederacy formed. Warning: This one contains bad language. Also mentions of Confederate America.**

February 5, 1861 Journal entry 19 4:22 p.m.

What the hell happened to this family? Seven of them just...left. South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Louisiana, Georgia, and Texas. They always have to have it their fucking way. Part of me doesn't really give a shit that they left, and for some reason another part of me wants them to come back home. I think I may know why though, but it's going to be hard to write down.

Yesterday was probably one of the worst days in my life. Might be the same for the rest of the states. It was the day they left. We were arguing with the South as usual and father snapped at us and ordered that we take the fight outside. That was one of the few times he yelled. So we did and in the middle of the argument South Carolina shot her gun up into the air and said she wasn't going to take this anymore and declared secession from our father and from us. Quickly, other states joined her and planned to set up their own country. Delaware was in shock and didn't move, while the rest of us yelled at them and said they were crazy little fucks for doing such a thing. But in turn they pointed their weapons at us and threatened to pull the triggers if we crossed them. When they left we ran inside to tell our father what happened. If only we knew what happened to him.

We couldn't find him at first, but then we heard Maryland scream we followed her voice to the bathroom where we saw her on her knees, covering her mouth and looked as though she was about to cry. We looked in to find our father laying in the bathtub unconscious, covered in his own blood. By him we saw a kitchen knife. I swear I could faintly hear Delaware whisper to himself, 'The one I found.' What did he mean by that? He and a few other of my brothers ran up to him and checked for injuries. What they found was a large gash across his stomach as though he was trying to split himself in half. And that's when it hit us. Those stupid bastards did this to him. So we cleaned him up and put him in his bed, but his glasses were nowhere to be found. He's still unconscious, however. I suspect he's fallen into a coma due to so much blood loss. But something else happened.

I saw someone outside the kitchen window this morning. It was a man dressed in a gray uniform with a rifle on his back. He turned around and saw me and his appearance gave me goosebumps. He looked like a spitting image of my father. The only difference was that his eyes were a much lighter blue and he didn't have Nantucket. But he did have my father's glasses. He took a letter out of his pocket and set it on the ground. He looked at me one more time and put a finger to his lips, giving an evil smirk. I was beginning to believe I was seeing things, so I ran to my father's room to see if he was still there. He was and it didn't look as though he moved at all. Cautiously I went outside to find out the man was gone. I grabbed the letter he left and read a cryptic message:

_"Y'all better keep an eye on that daddy of 'yers. When he wakes up, tell him I'll be comin' real soon."_

Who was that man? And how does he look like my dad? What does he want from him? Or us? For now I'm just keeping an eye on the rest of the Southern states and hope that my father wakes up soon.

I have a feeling war is coming...

-New Jersey

**Whew! Finally done. I think from here on I'll let you guys pick the state for the next chapter. You can pick the history too if you want. If I don't get any requests I'll choose the state. Until next time!**


	3. The Golden State

**A/N: Third chapter up! It's nice that I can write a chapter on the state that I live in. So now here's the California Gold Rush, sent as a request by **_**JazzQueen**_**. Thanks for following the story! **

December 19,1849 Journal entry 11 7:39 p.m.

Hi, friend! I haven't written in you for a long time now! I've just been so busy nowadays. As I wrote in you last time, I told you there's a bunch of gold at my place. I really wanted to keep it a secret at first, but people couldn't help but start rumors. The states haven't left me alone since. Ugh! All day they've been chasing me around saying 'Give me the gold!' or 'You're my favorite sibling. Can I have gold now?' I swear, my bathroom is the only place where I could write this in peace. Don't they know I'm still a little girl? Stop breathing down my neck! The only two who aren't bothering me is America and my brother New York. But New York's been ignoring me for some reason, though. He said yesterday it was _me _who was ignoring _him_. I mean he is my new favorite brother and we hang out a lot, but it's not my fault gold showed up in my river.

Anyways, I've gotten to meet many different countries and have become quite popular. I met countries from Latin America, Europe, and Asia. Some of them were shocked that I was still a child. I met this one Asian country, who's the oldest country ever! His name is China. He's a really nice man. Oh! And this one guy named Austrailia. He's so cool! Hard to believe their people are coming all the way to my state for gold. Guess I'll have to get used to it for a while.

However, my body has been hurting for some reason. Like, there are bruises on my legs, and a cut across my knee. America said this is because people in my state are dying, and the cut across my knee is a scar of it. I have noticed people getting killed. Most because they're from a different country, Native American, or just to steal anothers gold. Many Chinese have been killed and I feel really bad for hurting his people. America said it wasn't my fault, but the ignornant American miners. That cheered me up a little bit. Didn't really help when China threatened to hit America over the head with a wok he seemed to get out of thin air.

Even today, my stupid older brother Texas smacked me in the back of the head and told me this was just the beginning of me becoming a great state, and that I should be thankful this happened. Maybe, but I never wanted people to kill each other because of it. On the bright side, Christmas is coming up! I hope I get that butterfly hairpin I keep talking about! And also-Oh no. I think they found me. I'm going to have to say goodbye for now. I need to find a new hiding spot before they search my pockets!

~Cali

**Three down! Forty-seven more to go! Please continue to request and review!**


	4. The Empire State Part 1

**A/N: I got this one up really fast! Whew! I really want to thank the people following this story. It means so much. This chapter is about New York and was asked to be a three-parter by a reviewer. Be warned: post 9/11 chapter.**

September 10, 2001 Journal entry 154 10:13 p.m.

Yo wassup buddy! I had the best day ever today. I basically spended all my day in awesome NYC. I know I go there all the time, but today just felt like tons of fun. I don't know why. Maybe I just needed some time away from my family. I mean, they are annoying sometimes, and I didn't want to bother different countries today because they have one of their world conference meetings tomorrow. Guess that's why the other states let Dad relax today. That just reminded me that we too have a United States meeting in the morning. Think of it as how world meetings go. Man, I don't want to wake up at seven. The whole thing is 8 o'clock to 11 o'clock and there is basically nothin' to talk about. I blame Dad. He says the whole thing is for us to 'work out differences' since some of us(the stupid Southern states) can't seem to get over past events. Well anyway, let me tell you about my day at New York City.

The whole day was typical New York style life. People yelling at taxi cabs, eating hotdogs, and traffic at almost every corner. I first started off at Central Park and took a nice walk, kindly saying hello to people and fighting off ugly pigeons. I spent half of the day at Manhattan looking at all the new trendy things. Before sunset I visited the World Trade Center and went on the roof of one of the Twin Towers and looked at the stunning, beautiful view. For some reason, the view today was extra special. Maybe because it was a majestic sunset. Maybe because I could practically see all of NYC from here. Or maybe because when I'm up here, I feel like I'm standing above the entire world, and I feel at complete bliss and comfort, feeling the wind in my hair, my arms outstretched, looking at the wonderful sky, like nothing could go wrong. Like nothing could ever hurt me or anyone.

Oops, sorry dude. I gotta little carried away there for a sec. I don't know what came over me. But I guess I better go to bed now. I don't want to be 'late' for that meeting. I had a great time writing in you today, bro. I just feel weird today. I feel like nothing could go wrong again...

Signed,

New York

_**To be continued**_


	5. The Empire State Part 2

**A/N: Part two is up! This one contains 4 entries because it's about the day of 9/11. Rest in peace victims of September 11th, 2001. This has got to be my longest one so far! Again, thanks so much to you fans who are following this story. You are as awesome as ze awesome Prussia!**

September 11, 2001 Journal entry 155 7:59 a.m.

Good morning, bro. I just arrived for the United States meeting. I don't know really why I said 'arrived' as the meeting room is basically a giant spare room in Virginia's private home. We're not really far from the Capitol, so we're close to home. Dad's not with us though, as he is at a World Conference right now. I wish we could go with him to those meetings, instead of this one. All 50 of us count as part of the country, right?

As I wrote in you last night, I was feeling weird. I still am. But today it's different. I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is gonna happen. It feels like something is off. Something just doesn't feel right. Perhaps I'm still a little tired from yesterday or forgot something. But there is like the feeling of a tiny voice in my head that I can barely hear. It sounds like it's shouting for help. Hmm...

Well, the meeting is about to start. I'm gonna have to put you down for now. But I shouldn't worry, right? The weather in my state is great today. The sun is out, not a cloud in the sky, and not too breezy. No. Today will just be like any other day.

Signed,

New York

* * *

September 11, 2001 Journal entry 156 8:50 a.m.

Listen, I'm writing this quickly so you can know what is happening. This is Maryland by the way. We don't know what is going on. One minute we're having a states meeting, the next minute New York screams and falls to the ground. Suddenly, he starts bleeding. He's bleeding from his left wrist. This happened at approximately four minutes ago. He looked at us with tearful eyes and begged us to turn on the t.v. It's the Twin Towers. The North Tower was on fire and smoke was everywhere. I could hear New York make out the words, 'Plane...a plane...somebody please help them...please.' How can a plane hit the North Tower? This must be a terrible accident or something. Right now we're trying to figure out what the hell is going on and stop New York's bleeding. What's happening?

Maryland, out.

* * *

September 11, 2001 Journal entry 157 10:45 a.m.

This is New York's brother, Rhode Island. Maryland just fainted a moment ago. Oh, Lord, please let it be over now. Please make it stop! Make it stop! Somebody help us, please! If you didn't know, seventeen minutes after the North Tower was hit, the South tower was hit as well. New York was screaming at the top of his lungs and his right wrist started to bleed. His back as well. That's when we knew this was no freak accident. It was an attack on us. On our family. Who could do this? We're not getting any luck contacting Dad or the boss. We don't even want to think what's happening to our father. Please let him be all right. We couldn't bare it if something happened to him. Thirty-four minutes after the South Tower was hit, Virginia screamed as well and bled from her left shoulder. Then the news said the Pentagon was hit. We all thought we we're having a terrible nightmare. But this was real. It's a nightmare you can't wake up from. Then the most horrid thing happened. At 9:59, the South Tower collapsed and NY started to vomit what could be two gallons of blood. We could do nothing but watch. Hawaii and Montana fainted from the site, California cried and screamed, Delaware fell on his knees, and many of my other brothers looked away. At 10:03, Pennsylvania's hand started to bleed and said something else very tragic had occured. The news didn't show anything yet, though, on what had happened. At 10:28, NY started gagging up blood again. The North Tower had collapsed. Maryland fainted during this time. After that, NY was laying on the floor covered in blood and could hardly move. There was a new injury. A large gash on his torso. His hand gently grabbed Delaware's coat and struggled so hard to say, 'W-W-Why...doesn't a-anyone...h-h-help us?'

Right now he lost consciousness and Delaware demands we get New York, Virginia, and Pennsylvania to the hospital fast. Ohio said he got a call from Germany, who said he and other countries will meet us at the same hospital because Dad wanted to be beside us. They told us he wasn't doing so well. We said the same about NY.

We have been attacked. Our father, NY, Virginia, and Pennsylvania have all been hurt. And the only thing the rest of us can do is watch. We're on our way to the hospital, NY in Texas' car. The news said that at least a thousand people are dead. Let's hope this is all over now. God help us...

Rhode Island; praying for our people.

* * *

September 11, 2001 Jounal 158 4:14 p.m.

Hey, dude. This is America. Bet you never expected me to write in you, huh? I'm staying in the same hospital room with New York at the moment. He's still not awake, but the doctors said he should in about an hour or so. So many of the countries have shown up to see him. They're really worried about him. I want to let them in, but I think the smart thing to do right now is to give my son some space. Delaware has not let go of his hand ever since the doctors brought him to the room. Virginia and Penny are forced to wear arm casts for God knows how long. I just read what Rhode and Mary wrote. Shit. They would never know how badly I wanted to be with them when this happened. I kept screaming for them, wanting to be at their side. I wish I could have prevented this. But I couldn't do anything. I wasn't even there when my children needed me the most. And now I just let a thousand of my people burn, suffocate, jump, and crush to death. Some hero I am. My boss just called me forty minutes ago and told me not to blame myself, as nobody saw it coming. He's on his way to D.C. trying to settle the situation the best way he can. Just settling it won't bring those people back.

There are just so many questions, but no answers. What kind of sick fuck would just downright hurt my children and my people like this? I have never been this angry since Japan hurt Hawaii. That was in the past, though. The both of us forgave him a long time ago. But what happened today will never be forgiven. I will never forgive the person who planned all this.

The four of us have new scars now. Virginia has one on her shoulder. Penny has one on the palm of her left hand. And then there's me and New York. We both have identical scars on our backs; the Twin Towers. New York has a scar line on both his wrists, the scars standing for the moment the towers got hit, at least from what I read. And one across his torso, standing for Ground Zero, as it is now known. I promise that from now on, I'll become a better father. I won't be afraid of protecting them from others who threaten to hurt them. I promise I will protect them with my life.

We'll get through this though. We always have. I know it'll be different this time. New York will struggle to heal from his scars and injuries and it will take a long time to deal with the pain and sadness, but we're a united family. And united we stand.

AMERICA

_**To be continued**_


	6. The Empire State Part 3

**A/N: The final part of the 9/11 three-parter is here. Sorry this one took so long. Once again, my heart goes out to the people who lost their lives on that day. Other than that...enjoy part three!**

September 12, 2001 Journal entry 159 5:57 p.m.

Hey. I'm guessing you were pretty worried about me yesterday. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to you. I can hardly move my body. So much pain. I can't even talk. Writing in you is the closest thing I have. I couldn't read what my family wrote. It's too hard. I don't know why this had to happen. My body is filled with so many new scars. I can still hear my people crying. I can hear the small children ask where their parents are. I can hear a mother ask for her missing son. I hear the man asking for his lost friend. I can feel their pain, their fear, their sorrow. Their loss.

I never knew how many countries cared about me. Dad told me they didn't leave until I woke up. Italy said he, Germany, and Japan were praying for me the whole time I was asleep. My uncle Canada said he was becoming so nervous that he started to shake and cry. France and England both brought me bundles of red roses. Russia and China sent me their greatest condolences. My siblings were more loving than they ever been to me before too. So many of my sisters were crying tears of joy when I awoke. My dad was the most relieved of all.

I've never seen him so angered or so saddened by anything. He made a promise to me. He promised to be a better father and protect us more. He said he would protect us with his life, be there when we need him the most, try his best to keep anyone else safe, and most importantly, bring justice. But will that make my scars go away and bring the innocent people back? The best it will do is bring a small amount of peace to the victims' family.

So many are trying to cheer me up, but it doesn't work. Hawaii and I had a long private conversation a while ago. She said how she knows what I'm going through. She went through this kind of pain herself once. I remember that time. She was even younger than me back then. She told me even though she forgave Japan, the scars still struggle to heal. But she told me to stay strong no matter what. That the wounds will heal one day, even if it will take a very long time. She's very smart for being the youngest. What she said made me think.

All of us, including countries, have scars that will seem to never go away. But one day, people will start to learn the mistakes and sorrow it caused. And soon, our people will move on from it and look towards new beginnings, but won't forget. Because if we forget, things like this may happen again. That is another scar you would be making on not just a country, but the people there too. Some of us have learned to forgive and move on, while others might never forgive. But one day...they might will. Maybe it will be the same for us.

I know I am hurt and angered by these acts of terrorism and I will take years, perhaps a century to heal from these scars, but I have learned to never forget. I will never forget September 11th, 2001.

Signed,

New York; staying strong.

**That concludes the trilogy. If you guys want to read my Pearl Harbor fic, it's located on my profile. Don't forget that you can request a state and/or their history. 'Til next time!**


	7. The Pelican State

**A/N: Time for a different state. This one takes place during Hurricane Katrina. Many mentions of countries close to Lousiana.**

Journal entry 199 August 29, 2005 8:25 p.m.

Bonjour. It's me. I'm in my bed right now, as I am very sick. There is this awful, most destructive hurricane in my state. It has flooded most of New Orleans and some of my people are trapped and can't get out. I want to do my best to stay strong, but it's hard. Yesterday, I felt the strength of the hurricane inside me and it was so overpowering that I fell to the ground. Hours after that I started to get sick. It feels like a severe case of pneumonia. America is not able to take care of me as he's starting to feel ill himself. Same with Alabama and Mississippi. The sickness is getting worse everytime the hurricane gets stronger. The states are doing the best they can to cool my fever down. Cali and some others are raising money to help out. I'm tired. I feel so weak.

But our friends are taking action. Just last night, we were running out of medicine to use. So America called up a few of our good friends and they came over to help us. France and Spain were one of the first to come, as I wrote in you before, they were important to me during different parts of my childhood. France told me he wouldn't leave my side until I get better. In fact, he's sleeping on the chair beside my bed at this minute. I guess he still thinks I'm that baby girl that showed up at his doorstep that long time ago. I do remember him looking a little sad when he had to give me away. He said he did it for my safety. He told me if he didn't let America adopt me, I would never be safe from the fear of being taken away by England. He said America and his family will take good care of me and that this could be a better life for me. Anyway, let us continue.

Spain is taking care of me too. He sent a few supplies over today. Italy is even cooking for me. The rest of our friends our sending help over to New Orleans and the rest of my state. I'm so thankful we have friends like them to help us. The devestation is most likely going to take years to fix. There are going to be more storms like this one on the way. Hopefully I will get well soon so I can help the people who have lost there homes. Hopefully...Katrina won't be a scar on me forever.

Amour,

Louisiana

**I don't think I really tried on this chapter. Oh, well. Tell me what you guys think. Maybe I'll make a story on Louise's childhood life with Francis. Think I should?**


	8. The Constituion State

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just got so many requests, tons of work in school, and I got a little sick. But I'm back! This one is about Connecticut and the shooting of Newtown. Some of the words that Connecticut writes is kind of like my thoughts about it. Rest peacefully in heaven children and school staff of Sandy Hook.**

December 14, 2012 Journal entry 307 9:48 p.m.

My heart is broken. I cannot stop crying. I want this to stop. But it won't. Twenty. Twenty innocent, adorable, bright young children. Their dreams and future have been taken away by just one bullet. Six. Six teachers and staff members who died trying to protect the students. Why? How could anyone even think of doing a thing like this? This isn't fair! They don't deserve to die. I feel sick to my stomach and my side was bleeding when it happened. There's now a large scar across my right rib. No war has ever hurt me like this before. No war could.

I'm not the only one crying. Father and _all_ of the states are. Father the most. We are hurting terribly. Shootings have happened like this though. Colorado is comforting me, as a shooting massacre had happened in his town of Aurora not too long ago. It wasn't his first time though. My original twelve siblings and father are comforting me too. Are we ever safe from tragedy? Mr. Obama has already given a speech to our people about what has happened and promised that things were going to change. Mrs. Obama and her daughters gave me hugs full of love. But the parents. The ones who have lossed their children. They're going to be forced to spend the holidays without their children and see the presents that they won't open. I don't want that. I want them to be here!

I do not know when these tears will stop. I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing about the sorrow my people are feeling. I pray to God that they are resting in Heaven, though. Sleeping like the little angels they are. The teachers too. They might have not known me, but I knew them. Father will make sure I can stay strong for them, and I will. Though I can't ease the pain of the families and make the surviving children forget what they saw...I will always be strong for them. My whole family is looking after them as well. And possibly the world. They will be angels in my heart. Forever.

Connecticut

**I'll be doing Colorado's chapter about Aurora next...yeah, sorry. I promise after that I will do Florida and possibly Texas. I'm working on a sequel story to Pearl Harbor too, so that should be up by next week. You guys should read it when it does. Gotta go. Bye!**


	9. The Centennial State

**A/N: I'm really slacking these days. Sorry. Here is Colorado writing about the Aurora and Columbine shootings. Deticated to the people injured/killed on those days.**

July 20, 2012 Journal entry 283 4:31 a.m.

Something has happened. A movie theater shooting. I can tell. I woke up suddenly screaming, but it wasn't my scream. It was the screams of the victims. At least 12 people are dead. I think 58 are injured just by feeling the strong pain in my bleeding knee. I'm too scared to go back to sleep or even turn on the t.v. to know if I'm right. Because I already know. America feels it too. My peaceful town of Aurora is there no longer. They don't feel safe anymore. This is too much for me.

But it's not the first time I've had a massive and tragic shooting.

It was back in 1999 on April 20th. It took place at Columbine High School when two senior students fired their guns. The pain I felt was awful. My elbow wouldn't stop bleeding. Those other students didn't do anything wrong. But they wouldn't stop. What makes these two shootings similiar is because those two shooters killed twelve. Just like what I felt when I woke up. Those other students were awaiting their future and they never got a chance to see it. The two ended up killing themselves. Even to this day it is the deadliest high school shooting in American history.

I wonder if there is any way that this violence could stop. I want America to change things already! I don't want anymore innocents dying! Why is it that we states and countries can only be forced to suffer from the pain and not do anything but watch as they unfold. If only there was a way to see them coming and prevent them from happening. No. Why are we forced to feel the sorrow and bleed their blood, I'll never know.

I'm hurt from it all. I will try to be strong and prevent myself from futher tragedies. I don't want the other states hurt from these kinds of things. If they were...I don't even want to believe, but if they were, I'll be there to comfort them. Because I've been through this pain for too long.

Colorado

**The thing I noticed while writing this is that the Sandy Hook and Columbine shootings have some similarites. I actually teared up from writing this chapter as it is connected to the last one. No joke. Next chapter will be Florida, but I don't know what history to write. Can you guys/gals help me? Also, my sequel to Pearl Harbor will be done either by tomorrow or the day after. It will be called ****Am I Forgiven?**** Make sure to be on alert for it. Bye!**


	10. The Sunshine State

**I'm alive! I finally made up my mind for Florida's history from a reviewer. This chapter takes place some time before Florida becomes a state. I tried to put a little more humor into this one(don't judge me if it's not that funny). Most of the credit goes to **_**insane-assylum-13 **_**for letting me use her Florida OC. Thanks again! You're the best!**

February 22, 1819 Journal entry 1 6:54 a.m.

Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you'll be the one I have to write my feelings in. It makes me feel like you're a diary. That stupid Spain told me that all of Mr. America's territories and states do this. Today, I'll be an official American, once the treaty is signed. I'd actually be more than happy to finally be free from Antonio. I've heard rumors that Mr. America's country is a place for second chances or for a better life. Perhaps I'll be happy here. Spain thinks I'm a burden anyway, and that's why he's selling me like an item. Asno(ass). It's not my fault he has so many colonies that are starting to rebel and his overprotection of New Spain.

On the bright side, I can see Louise and the others again. It feels like it's been so long since I last saw them. I miss them. I miss messing around with them at least. Maybe I can mess around with the states I don't know and pretend that I can't speak english or something. Hehe. I would love to see the look on their faces if I did that! What better way to be entered in a new family without a little laugh. I sure hope they can take a joke. I _really _hope none of them are annoying either. I get annoyed very easily.

I also wonder how my life will change after I become an American. What will I do? I'm still practicing on how to use weapons, so hopefully Mr. America or the states can help me. I say that because I never know when I'll need it. What if there's a war and I'll be useless? I can not let that happen. I'm already useless to Spain and I don't want to be like that here. Perhaps life in the South won't be that harsh. I worry too much. I guess I better go now. I need to be there when they sign the papers. I'm finally going to be an American. Wish me luck!

_Florida_


	11. Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

Hi everyone. Right now where I live, I'm going through alot and I'm going to have to take a break on the story for a few days. It's just too much stress with school, my grandfather's death, family, and how I'm getting sick again. I just ask for the moment if you guys can be patient with me. I promise when I get back, I'll do a chapter on Texas and a suprise state just for keeping you waiting. I'm not giving up on this story! But remember when I'm gone, you can still request a state and/or their history. I'll be checking in from time to time. I also left a poll on my profile, so you can vote what new story I can do once this one is finished. Oh! And my story _Am I Forgiven? _has been out for a few days too, so you can read it if you'd like. Well, that's all I have to say for right now. I'll see you guys again in a few days. Stay awesome like Prussia! Bye!

**-TheAdventureGirl**


	12. The Lone Star State

**Do not worry! I am alive! I'm so, so, so sorry I've been gone for so long. I've just been occupied for the past...month. Yeah. I only planned to be off for a few weeks, but I guess I got a little carried away. It's great to be back, though. I did promise you two states for when I got back. First one is Texas and the West Fertilizer Plant explosion.**

April 18, 2013 Journal entry 989 12:42 a.m.

Hey y'all. I had a really horrible accident yesterday. It was just awful. I was just at home with the rest of my siblings, when all of the sudden I had a massive migrane, like my head was exploding. And that's when I knew it was an explosion. My nose started bleeding and the next thing I knew, I fainted. When I woke up, I found out what happend. Fifteen of my people were killed and most of the buidings around the Plant were destroyed. Many lost their homes. I have a new small scar in the back of my neck. I have too much scars already.

I don't even know how it started. It's bad enough 'Merica has to deal with Massachusetts and those awful bombings, but now this? What is going on? I don't know. Maybe they're right when they say thirteen is an unlucky number. Why else would this happen?

No. I can't think like that. This family needs to stick together. Pull through all of this. For _them_. For our people. We love them and we're going to be there for them. Just like how 'Merica watches over us. If only they knew how much we loved them, and how we always wish we could do something to help. If only they knew.

Yours truly,

Texas

**I think I got a little too fast and deep at the end there. Hmm. Next is your suprise state! Hint: I mentioned it once before.**


	13. The Keystone State

**Behold! Your suprise! Remember when I said I was saving Pennsylvania for a special chapter? Here it is. It's about the Flight 93 crash and is connected to New York's 9/11 three-parter. R.I.P to the victims of Flight 93.**

September 12, 2001 Journal entry 162 3:17 p.m.

I'm beginning to feel like I can't breathe. The shock and pain is just too much to handle. It's like all hope just vanished and we were left alone. Father is suffering. New York can barely walk. Virginia is hurt. I'm hurt too. There was a terrible plane crash in Shanksville. The people in that plane tried to control, but in the end they all didn't make it. Forty-four people. I have a fresh scar across the palm of my left hand. I'll be forced to see that scar everyday.

Dad says they saved hundreds of other peoples lives, though. If those people didn't stop the hijackers, they could've destroyed the Capitol. Dad's heart. It makes me cry just thinking of it. All of us couldn't bear it if Dad would've-

I'm sorry. I don't want to write a thing like I know now. I think Dad secretly meant that they saved his life. Our people saved Dad's life. Our people saved us. Our people _are_ heroes. They sacrificed their lives for hundreds of others and saved their country from even more tragedy and possibly disaster. Perhaps in the end, their deaths were tragic, but they died serving for their country. For us. I'll have to go now. My family needs me. And our people need us.

God bless our family.

Pennsylvania

**This somewhat has a happy ending, right? Next ones are Massachusetts, Virginia and West Virginia. Don't forget to request. And be sure to check out the poll I posted on my profile page. Bye!**


	14. The Bay State

**Time for Massachusetts and the Boston Marathon Bombings. God bless all the victims.**

April 16, 2013 Journal entry 1,023 1:13 a.m.

Hello. I decided to write in you because I can't sleep. I had a nightmare about yesterday. I'll tell you of the tragedy that happened to me. It was 2:48 at home. I was thinking about all the fun my people must have been having at the marathon in Boston taking place that day. But then that's when it happened. At 2:49, a bomb suddenly went off near the finish line. I screamed and fell to the ground, my mouth dripping with blood. It felt like knives stabbing at my skin. Then another one went off. I screamed like crazy, the pain getting worst. I felt blood on my chest and it bled through my clothes. My eardrums were pounding, but I could still hear my siblings panicking, crying to Dad for help. I felt Dad's arms around me, but I couldn't tell if it was my body or his hands that felt weak. I woke up to find myself wrapped in bandages. I found a fresh scar across my heart. Boston. Rhode Island told me Dad wasn't at home because he was with the FBI in D.C., trying to find out who did this to me. He also told me that Dad will be back in a few days.

So many people were hurt. Innocent people who just wanted to have a fun time, ended up facing disaster. I wish I could've done something. But I know Dad won't let the ones who did this get away. I just want my people to feel safe. I want nothing more than that. My siblings said that they will take care of me, until Dad comes back home. I know that even though I can be rude towards them sometimes, I'm really thankful to have them as a family. But let's keep that a secret between you and me, ok?

I think I'll just sit in my room for a while and think. Those criminals are out there somewhere and I won't rest until they're is captured. And I'll pray for all of the victims who went through all of this. _They_ are my real heart.

Massachusetts

**At least Massachusetts got his justice in the end. I remember coming home that day and finding out about the bombings on the news. It was scary. Anyway, next is Virginia. Remember to request and review! And vote for my next new story, as well. I just have so many ideas that I can't decide.**


	15. The Old Dominion State

**Now it's Virginia and the Pentagon. This is possibly the last part of the 9/11 chapters, unless I somehow make another one. I don't know. Should I?**

September 12, 2001 Journal entry 167 8:00 a.m.

This is terrible. It's a nightmare that makes itself a reality. Father is seriously hurt, New York can barely even move his body or speak for the matter, and Penny's hand is injured. And for me, I have a broken arm, with a scar running down my shoulder. It's because in Arlington, the Pentagon was attacked. While New York was hurting from the Twin Towers and others were panicking and calling for help, I had a terrible feeling in myself. Then the plane crashed into the Pentagon. I screamed and fell onto a chair, my arm dripping with blood. I tried to move my arm, but it was broken. I felt a burning sensation and when I looked at the t.v., I saw that the Pentagon was catching on fire from the crash. I never felt so helpless since the Civil War.

So many are gone. At least 184 have been killed at the Pentagon. I can still feel the burning. Why did this have to happen? In total, there is about 2,996 people dead. My god. The anger in father's eyes scare me. But past that I see sorrow. I know there is still hope, though. We can't give up on ourselves. I know it will take time until Dad and New York get back on their feet, but we'll be right there by their side to help them. The pain is unbearable for all of us. But it's us, the ones with scars, who will suffer through this more. I know will find whoever did this though. We're not going to give up. And we'll never forget.

- Virginia

**The order of states is now West Virginia, Michigan, Wyoming(I'm going to need help with this one's history), and Minnesota(?). Perhaps I'll also do Oregon and the Salem Witch Trials. In my OC of him, he has a serious paranoia of witches. Anyway, don't forget to vote, request, and review!**


	16. The Mountain State

**West Virginia and her seccession from Virginia. That's all I need to say.**

June 20, 1863 Journal entry 1 5:40 p.m.

Hi there. My name is, um..._West _Virginia. Yes, I think that name will do. America gave you to me as a present. I'm so happy I get to write my feelings in something like this. I think it's good to write things down during a time of war. It's nice that my Northern siblings welcomed me with open arms, despite almost attacking me in response to thinking I was Virginia. She's probably really mad at me right now. But staying with the Union is the right decision. But what I had to do to get here was a rough choice.

I was just so sick and tired of following their rules and fighting on the wrong side and the wrong cause. I never wanted to be part of their 'Confederacy', but Virginia forced me to tag along. I always stayed loyal to the Union, but I kept that a secret because I was afraid they would've hurt me if they found out. That's why during battles, I would hide somewhere my siblings, Confederacy, or General Lee wouldn't find me. I couldn't hurt the side of the family I stayed loyal to.

After so much, I couldn't take it anymore. I told Virginia I was leaving her for good to be with the Union states. I told her she could stay with her 'rebels', but I wasn't going to be a part of something like this. The things she said to me back were so hatred. She yelled at me and said I would die with the rest of the Northern states and that I was a fool. She yelled out foul words to my face that I never heard her speak before. She said once I left the Confederacy, to never come back, even if I was begging on my knees. I knew I wouldn't come back, and so I left her. I left to become my own state. When I walked away and looked back one last time, and I could see her hugging her sides and crying. But I continued to walk to D.C. to speak to America and Mr. Lincoln. And now I'm finally a member of the Union.

It's not like I didn't know the risks. They could've dragged me back, forcing me by gunpoint to be loyal to the Confederacy and fight the Union. They could've hit me to the ground and threw me in a ditch and leave me for dead for lying to them so. But they didn't. Perhaps I have her to thank for that. But now we both need to walk our own roads. Things will never be the same between the two of us.

Or the whole family for that matter.

- West Virginia


	17. The Great Lakes State

**Michigan and the Bath School disaster. Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. I keep getting distracted somehow. But I'm back and I'll try my best not to procrastinate.**

May 19, 1927 Journal entry 54 10:02 a.m.

My body feels like there is an empty hole in it. It's like a stab in your stomach with a large knife. I never felt pain like this. I never wanted this. I feel like I can't breathe. I can still feel the explosions. The feeling of something overpowering you. It's gruesome. It started during 8 a.m. while I was going outside to do some work around the house. It was then I suddenly felt a burning pain in my sides and on my forehead. It was like fire was on my body. I thought it would pass and that I was just dehydrated and needed some water. So after I drank and poured water on myself, I thought the burning sensation was gone so I left the kitchen. But then...it felt like I was in hell.

The Bath Consolidated School had exploded from the north wing. Over 30 children were killed. Children. I cried out in pain from the invisible fire on my skin and saw blood trickle down my cheek. I brought my hand up to my forehead and sure enough it was covered in the red liquid. I shouted for help, but then another explosion went off and I slipped onto the floor. I saw Minnesota and Wisconsin run towards me. They helped me to the living room and tried cleaning the blood off of my forehead. The heat was too much for me to handle that I started crying. I didn't know what to do. I felt so scared.

I found out that after the whole thing was over, there were more explosives in the south wing. If they went off, they could have destroyed the whole school and killed even more students and teachers. I thank God they never went off. There is a burnt scar on the top left of my forehead, so I covered it with my hair that way I don't always have to look at it. I don't want to be reminded of something like this, even though I might never forget that it happened and there was nothing I did to stop it. I don't think I'll be able to look at explosions the same way ever again.

-Michigan-


	18. The Evergreen State

**Washington state and the Mount St. Helens eruption. By a request from **_**Izfish**_** I tried to put bipolar humor for this state.**

May 18, 1980 Journal entry 112 11:16 p.m.

Hey know what? Today can kiss my ass. It's pretty hard writing in you considering I have to use one eye now thanks to that damn volcano. My neighbor states are even coughing up ashes on me. Let me tell you everything. Well, maybe not everything...but...y'know. Ah, screw it. I woke up this morning and went downstairs to get some breakfast, and then I started to get a bad headache. Then the volcano erupted. I screamed and my left eye was crying blood. My head was driving me crazy.

They say 57 people are dead. Feeling that loss hurts pretty bad. My eye was in really bad shape so America bandaged it and said it might be months before it's healed. I'm suprised it didn't go blind. Or did it? Yes? No? I don't know. What do you think? Why don't you say anything to me?!

Oh, sorry about that. You know I'm a bit bipolar. But, yeah, the whole thing was awful. I feel terrible now that everyone who lived by St. Helens either lost a family member or can't go home because of all the ash covering the air. Worst, that it's probably both. Hopefully everything is gonna get better soon. I mean, what's next? One of the states get a big earthquake? Oh crap, I hope I didn't jinx that.

~Washington

**I don't think I did well. Next is Wyoming. But I'll need help with this one since I don't think anything happens over there. Remember to review, request, and vote for my next story. And be sure to check out another fic I made. It's called The Virginia Sisters and is based off of West V's chapter. See ya!**


	19. The Equality State

**Wyoming and the 2012 drought. Special thanks to the guest reviewer who helped me!**

July 10, 2012 Journal entry 872 3:54 p.m.

Hello, friend. Lately, I've been having a rough time. So thirsty. My skin is really dry. Summer this year is being extra cruel for me. There is a large drought across my state. Practically all over the place. I'm struggling to drink water as it doesn't last, even if I do try to make it. What makes it worse is that I can't ask Colorado, Utah, or any of my neighbor states because they have a drought too. And to make it even more worst, none of the other states are helping me! You would think that they would have the damn courtesy to help! But, no. Those coastal states are too wrapped up in their summer at the beach, enjoying the nice, refreshing ocean. And those others are sitting on their porches drinking a glass of ice water or throwing water baloons.

Can I get at least a drop of water? Is that too much to ask for. The next time someone sees me I'll probably be on my bed dying of thirst. I really hope somehow I can get my water supply back on track. Maybe a miracle can happen. But autumn won't come for a long time. How long will it take for the rain to come?

WY

**Next is Minnesota. I need help with this one too. Review/request/vote! So far in the poll, Are We "United" States? is in first place for the next story. **


	20. The North Star State

**Minnesota and the 1918 Cloquet Fire.**

October 13, 1918 Journal entry 84 6:35 p.m

Hello there. I'm not doing so well. In fact, this is the worst I've ever been. A horrid fire has destroyed most of one of my counties. I'm burning up and I'm afraid. My skin feels like it's melting. I need to stay in bed for a few days. Or weeks. Or months. The damage is devastating. And the death toll...oh, the death toll. The total is 453 deaths. It's all from one fire. There's also 52,000 injured from the fire. But I wonder, how did one fire turn everything inside me so badly? Not to mention 38 communities are destroyed along with most homes burned to the ground. I feel like I'm going to die.

At first I just thought it was a small fire that could be handled and put out in a day or two. But soon it turned into a massive inferno. They said that if the wind died down, it could be contained. However, it just got worst and worst. Every town it came across, it destoyed it one by one. People screaming, crying, and running. It wouldn't stop burning. My body suffered bit by bit. I cried from the burning pain. I later found a burnt scar across the top of my spine. My eyes burn too. No matter what I did, the scar never came off. The fire is slowing down now. I can't get yesterday out of my head. Anyway, my siblings want to help me recover. I don't know when I can get out of bed, but hopefully soon. Well...I guess that's all I need to say for now. So long.

_**Minnesota**_

**Next is South Carolina and Sherman's March as a request from **I AM THE LORD OF BOOKS.


End file.
